


The Girl of Many Faces

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cousin Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Essos, F/M, Faceless Arya, Incest, Killing, Reunions, Romance, Sibling Incest, Starkcest, sealord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: Jon Snow leaves westeros in search for more men to join the watch. The first city he visits is Braavos, where he meets the last person in the world he thought he would. The person he wanted to see above any other, but once he finally sees her she slips away every time.





	1. Chapter 1

The Girl of Many Faces

Chapter Zero- Going in for the Kill

Warning this contains language, blood, gore and in later chapters incest. Another story where the first chapter is a chapter deeper in the story.

Jon's age- Nineteen

Arya's Age- Older Arya sixteen

Jon traveled deep down many dark and drab alleyways of Braavos. Wearing all black him and his men stuck out anywhere out in the streets in Braavos. As they passed, numerous people watched as the many brothers with dirks at their belt went pass, the people of Braavos had heard stories of the crows whom stood on the wall never taking a woman for their own, never fathering children. Many laughed at the stupid men of the watch, some would yell obscenities at them but most paid them little attention. Unknown to the many brothers a small hooded figure was tailing them from a far. They stood out of sight not one of the many brothers noticed them.

After some time Jon and his men came to a halt before a tavern with wooden doors before them and the sounds of laughter coming from inside. Dolorous Edd smiled as he looked at the sign.

"This is it. The smelly old rotten fucking place." Edd said with a cheeky smile. Jon nodded as pushed the door and went into the tavern his men following close suit. Once in the tavern the smell was the first to hit him, it was intoxicating, disgusting, causing him to cough. The bar was filled with laughter but all ceased all heads turned seeing many men in black standing at the entrance. Jon gazed the room seeing old men with rotten teeth, poor with dirt clothes and sick, he knew with sorrow none would be decent with weapons most never holding steel, but still he went. Jon had left taking many volunteers from castle black to find men to join the watch in the many free cities. With only a hundred men at castle black he needed more if they were to be any defense for what he knew was heading for them. Jon gazed the room, all of them held a cup of ale in hand as they hunched over their tables looking at the strange men in black.

"You goanna order something or stand there with a stick up your arse." The bartender said, a large man with auburn hair and beard to the left of Jon where mnany men sat hunched over.

"Yes. An ale for each of my men." Jon said as he went to the table standing at the table the bartender nodded.

"You have sliver?" The bar keep asked in his ruff voice. Jon reached for his pocket pulling a pouch filled with sliver coin the sound of sliver hitting each other, as he pulled laying it down on the table, the bartender turned without question to get the ale.

On the far end of the table a short bald man with no teeth and dirt on his face looked down seeing the sliver in the crow's hand.

After a moment the bartender came back with the several cups filled to the brim with cheap ale. All of the brothers came closer to the table each grabbing a cup of ale and shoving it down their gullet. All of them had forgotten the taste of warm alcohol including Jon. As they all drank, letting it spill into their big bushy beards Jon he drank the rest of his ale and with it down in his stomach he slammed his empty cup down on the table. The alcohol never suited him as it did so many of his men, but after today he needed a drink. He turned around walking in the center of the room, with a suck of the air.

"May I have your ears." His voice boomed through out the room. Some of the men stopped their discussion but most stayed in their conversation.

"Excuse me." Jon repeated but still they did not listen. His brothers saw no one listening and slammed their cups down on the bar together, banging so loudly that everyone came to a halt. This got everyone's attention as they stopped looking at Jon, silence filled the room.

"I come far from Westeros from the wall. I'm looking for any men to join the nights watch, you will be feed three times a day and have a bed and a few other perks. I will not lie, It is hard work and you will never to take a woman to bed, but you don't have to pay sliver to enjoy a warm bed and be fed three times a day. Any man wish to join." The room was silent as was every other tavern he had visited. As he stood one of the men from the bar stood up looking side to side, he moved closer to Jon, standing before him, dirt covered him from head to toe with only one eye. Jon smiled any man was a welcome sight to him.

"Good man." He stated.

The one eyed man grinned his lips curved, leaning forward he spat at Jon's foot and grinned, the spit covering his boot. "I would live a coinless life then live in a frozen hell, nothing to keep my bed warm." Many of the men laughed together, filling the tavern. Jon scoffed as the men turned back to their conversations, paying no mind to him. Edd stood and went up to Jon.

"Come on nothing but bloody low life's in here anyways." He and his men stood outside of the tavern, the smell of the alley filling the air. "What do we have next?" Jon asked dryly not being deterred.

"This is it we've searched every tavern in Braavos." Edd stated.

"This is it?" He asked astonished hoping more than this.

"The worst is behind us will find more men on the morrow." Edd stated hopeful.

"More men sent for the gallows and for the sword. You go on ahead, back to the hotel." Jon commanded.

"Lord commander there's nothing in the slums." Edd argued.

"Head back to the hotel. Get some rest and food." Jon ordered.

"Whatever you command… come on boys." Edd told. They left Jon leaving him to his thoughts by his lonesome as he punched the wall before him. Jon stood with a huff he had hoped to find some men to take the black in Braavos. But all he had gotten was men from cells sentenced to death. He could see Ser Allister laughing at him, and his words still in his mind. This is fruitless lord snow. No one will join you. Having a hundred men on the wall was nothing for what he knew was to come descending on all the world, he needed more to join the watch. He looked out to see the sun setting, why is it so hot. With determination he went on into the slums, he planned to find someone good with a weapon to take the black, no matter who. As he went down the alley two men pushed the wooden doors out of the tavern both looked at each other both wearing smiles as they followed Jon.

Jon went down alleyways by himself as the sun began to sink below the horizon Braavos entering darkness. The alleys were small and zig and zaged in weird ways. Unknown to him a small hooded figure stood not yards away out of sight around the corner. They had observed him ever since he landed on the harbor so many days ago, their eyes followed him many days since he arrived but they stayed silent their presence unknown to him. Their hood shadowed their face, as they kept to the shadows. As Jon traveled deeper down several more alleyways he heard someone sniggering behind him. Turing around he found the two men from the tavern the one eyed man and the short bald man. They tailed him into a dark alley. Two men stood before him a yard from him. The two from the tavern a large toothless man wearing nothing but tatters and a skinny one eye man. They each held a sharpened knife in their hand pointed closer to Jon.

"Your in the wrong place crow." The one eyed man said. "We want the coin purse in your pocket."

"There's no need for this." Jon stated ready for their movement.

"Forget the coin. Lets gut em. Lets gut em." The toothless man repeated his entire body shaking with anticipation having not killed someone in to long, missing the sensation. Jon stood ready his hand near the hilt of his knife. The skinny man nodded as they both began to slip closer as Jon took a step back. The toothless man raised his knife ready with the biggest grin he had seen. But before either could attack, before either could take another step, a blade came punching through the short toothless man's stomach it went from his back though his stomach poking from his large stomach to the sound of a scream. The sound of his guts spilling filled the air and filled the alley way. He wasn't wearing any mail the blade easily finding flesh. Neither knew what happened as the toothless man dropped his knife looking down at the blade in his bowels, the thin blade poking out, the warm blood running down his gut. The realization hit him as the blood poured from his stomach creating a pool on the stone floor. He screamed in agony as the blade was turned then pulled slowly from his stomach, the sound of a knife cutting flesh filled the alleyway, creating a bigger gash, copious amounts of blood spilled from his body as the blood scratching screams filled the alley. Jon couldn't move watching the sight. Once the weapon was removed his body dropped to his knees as his hands clamped to his stomach trying to put pressure on the gash, the warm sticky red covered his hands, but it was useless he was to be wasting away in his own blood. As this happened the one eye man stood unable to move in fear, every muscle in his body became still. The toothless man on his knees still screaming and the one eyed man shook the fear from his mind and spun around finding a small hooded figure. They wore a brown cloak covering their face and their body, standing alone holding a bloody blade in their right hand.

"You little fucker" He screamed out with a new found rage, his blade raised high in the air as he brought it forward stabbing at the figure, all it found was air. The figure had spun around dancing swiftly by the one eye man unlike anything Jon had seen. The figure was already behind him as their weapon was brought to his back, slicing at him from one side to the other. Like the toothless man he wore no leather the blade easily finding its target. The one eyed man yelled falling the blade slicing his flesh open to the world, as his back was cut with an open wound, blood escaped spraying the figure's cloak. Unable to keep himself up he dropped to the ground, his face landed against the stone with a thud, blood spat from his mouth as he dropped his weapon. On the stone he yelled and bawled in the most excruciating pain and agony. As warm blood poured from his wound with all the strength he had left he turned over with the aching pain facing the hooded figure. Trying desperately his hands skidded the ground backing away, the blood creating a trail. He never saw so close and wanted to run, he wanted yell for someone.

"Fuck it hurts! You little fucker!" He yelled desperately, at the hooded figure wanting to live. But the hooded figure drew near their dark hood the last thing his eye would see on his earth.

"You tried to kill him." They stated calm as if this was a normal day, killing was just another part of their routine. As they held the weapon tighter in their hand placing the point to his throat. The cold steel was unwelcome to his skin and he raised his hands above his head as his eye grew wide piss ran down his legs. They kept it to his throat then let it sink through the thin flesh easily letting the blood spill out onto his neck filling the air. He spat and coughed the blood spurting from his mouth as his eye looked at death itself. In the alley he tried to breath but every time he did more blood poured from his now overflowing mouth. In time he died as well in his own blood spilling from him as the hooded figure stood over him watching.

Jon still stood the entire time frozen watching and not believing. He had watched the small hooded figure kill both the men in no time. It was a sight he had never seen and would remember for days to come. He shook his rattled brain and came to senses, finding his savior looking at him.

"You saved my life. I owe you a debt." Jon declared. A moment passed and the hooded figure did not answer standing still in silence, the only sound of the wind.

"You saved me…" still no response causing Jon to become frustrated. "Do you speak common tongue?" Jon asked not sure what to say as the hooded figure stood stagnate. After a moment passed in a flash the hooded figure dropped their weapon, it rattled hitting the floor as they charged him. Jon reached for the hilt of his sword. The hooded figure was too quick already at him before he knew it. But once they reached him it wasn't anger he found, they didn't stab him, or laid a hand on him. The hooded figure slipped wrapped their arms around his back, pressing their body to his as they embraced him unlike Jon had felt before. Jon stood dumbfounded his arms at his sides as the hooded figure pressed their head to his chest as their arms held him desperately. He felt their heart racing in their chest as their body shook. They embraced him for an entire minute they stayed like this Jon standing still gazing down at the figure. Moments passed as the hooded figure did not move, all they did was held him desperately their hands gripping his body not wanting to let go.

"Um are you alright." Jon asked. Hearing this the hooded figure let go as they nodded, their arms slipping back to their sides.

"I am." They finally said. "Because I knew new one day I would find you." Before he could ask Arya grabbed her cloak with her hand and ripped it from her body. The cloak from her body it flowing in the wind several yards away. With the cloak on the ground she stood before him a smile on her face. His mind couldn't comprehend what he saw before him, Jon stood his eyes grew wide as he blinked several times. The girl before him had short lank hair, dirt was on her cheeks wearing a blue tunic over her body but he knew her, he knew her. It wasn't some stranger or a knight or whatever but how could he forget. It was Arya Stark, he didn't hesitate, his body moved on impulse as his feet pressed against the stone. He reached her, lifting her up into his embrace as he listened to her laugh. Her laughs were music to his ears, he missed them, he missed her more than anything. Jon held her like if he didn't she wouldn't be real. Jon didn't say anything if this wasn't real he didn't care he felt joy course through him unlike he had felt in such a long time. If this was a dream he wanted to stay deep in slumber never being awoken, as he held his little sister tight and he could feel her respond as she tightened her grip as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- I Use to Muss Up her Hair

So this chapter is set before chapter zero it is out of order on purpose. From here on it won't jump out of order. If this is stupid I can change the order.

On the seven hundred foot wall Jon stood gazing at the vastness before him, the cold winds swirled hitting him in the face, glad the warm cloak covered his body to keep him from the wind. The vast wilderness below him was nothing but snow for miles just as snow fell heavily against him. His eyes gazed the horizon, Winterfell was far he knew, the place he grew up so distant but still close to his heart. Up here he had nothing but his thoughts to keep him company many times Jon found himself drifting off wandering waning, hoping, about his little sister. Countless stories had been told from numerous of his men and the men of Stannis, all spoke the same story, she was gone. days he would listen intently. All believed some different way she perished but they shared the same story she was gone, and his heart was crushed. Other instances he felt tears well in his eyes until he slammed his fist on a table snapping himself out of it telling himself she had needle, she is fierce and quick every story of her demise was a lie and she was out three somewhere unknown to him but somewhere none the less. Even with these stories he knew Arya Stark was alive no matter what the situation she came to, whatever problem presented before her she would concurred all of them.

To shake these thoughts that plagued him from his mind he stood alone on the wall no builders or rangers or guards to keep him company. Just thoughts, thoughts that brought a grin on his face, of his sister's laugh or any the many faces she used to make at him. When he was younger he heard her laughs every day, from the only girl that made him smile. It was easy to remember her laughs when he was young hearing it so often, the girl he cared for more than any other. When he was young if any day turned sour it was Arya whom always brought the brightness into his day. But now it was edging years since and at times he lost her face in his mind clouded with the events that happened recently, all the death and chaos. Truly he didn't know how much he truly missed her until now being so far from his reach remembering when they use to run through the courtyard. He reminded himself of the promise he said when she departed. "One day I will see you again." He remembered telling her and that was it. The last time he saw her, he wondered if he should have stayed.

Still In his mind his thoughts were broken to the sound of the snow crunching behind him Edd coming up to Jon his boots getting stuck in the snow cursing. Whenever Edd couldn't find the lord commander he knew he was on the wall.

"It's damn freezing up here… I don't see why you like it up here." Edd stated as he came up to his commander, covered in his black cloak as snow covered his hair. Jon always enjoyed his company one of his only friends at castle black, and Jon always had his trust. "Lord Commander may I have a word." Edd asked standing behind him.

"Of course Edd." Jon stated turning to face his steward.

"It's about the men." Edd stated.

"What of them Edd?" Jon asked. Edd knew that bad news was the worst for the one to tell it.

"We need more builders, the wall crumbles and breaks apart more and more as days pass, we need more repairs. We have stretched it far as it will go but that isn't enough. Soon we will have the wall falling on her heads, crushing us and nothing between what's north." Edd stated as more chunks of the wall had crumbled since Jon had arrived more than ever before. Jon knew this all to well as he rubbed his forehead in frustration as the winds blew against him the sounds filling their ears of the breeze.

"We need more squires, we need more decent rangers to hold a bow and dirk and range beyond the wall, we need builders, but I have none. Some brothers just came back a few men to take the black but none worth wielding a weapon not even one. Jon said with resentment in his voice.

"There must be some men willing to join the watch somewhere." Edd declared as he dusted his hair getting rid of the snowflecks.

"There is. I'm looking in the wrong place... Give me some time and Let me think of it Edd." He nodded and went back the way he came, the snow crunching underneath his feet.

The rest of the day he spent out in the courtyard with the recruits all wearing heavy armor sparring with blunted weapons as none knew the first thing about holding a weapon, Jon had all the men train with weapons to get a sense of their bows and swords. For an hour he spent showing them the proper way to hold a sword and a shield but still no one raised their shield. After some time he left the courtyard venturing through castle black to his room. Opening his door he found ghost sprawled out and Edd had stated a fire giving the room the warmth it needed. It felt good to be warm. Jon sat down in his room sitting before his desk with a large map covering the oak with torches guttering giving him light, just as he sat the door opened and Sam entered with a frown on his face very unlike himself.

"Sam." Jon acknowledged, Sam never replied only nodded as he went towards his lord commander. Sam had seen the look on Jon's face recently knowing he was troubled more than ever before, it seemed only he noticed and worse he bad news to give him.

"Jon." He said. On more than one occasion Jon told Sam he wanted to call him by his name even if he was lord commander sam still was a friend. "Jon I have received news from east watch…" Sam swallowed deeply, swallowing his fear. "Dareon has not traveled back to east watch, he has deserted and several brothers went with him. They are never coming back." Sam said letting a moment pass as Jon nodded slightly, as things only seemed to worsen since his command began. Jon still saw the singer Dareon strumming his lute in the courtyard instead of sparring, telling him it hurt when he held a weapon, that he wasn't a fighter but a man who sang songs for the people. Now he was playing that lute in some city.

"Where did they go?" Jon asked quickly.

"None of the brothers of east watch can tell." Sam said with sorrow. Jon felt foolish the man he sent to find brothers for the watch had deserted and worse he had taken other men with him. Another poor choice he had made to add to the list he thought. Jon's hand turned to a fist. The watch grew thinner and thinner day by day.

"Damn him, what else. I need men more than ever. We barley have a hundred men to man castle black." Jon declared harshness in his words. Unfazed Sam took a step forward to his brother.

"I know times are ruff. But this is what we have."

"It is not enough." Jon repeated his voice was hard.

"No. But we have to do what we must with what we are given." Sam said thoughtfully. Jon huffed as he sat back in his wooden chair, creaking. Being commander wasn't what he expected but he did his duties as best to his ability, at times he still questioned himself.

"I know we need more men but there are none. You have said it yourself you sent men south and no man has joined." Samwell stated. Jon nodded as he gazed over the large map before him this vast world, from Winterfell to storm's end he found nothing but men sent to the cells not one joined freely of their own will and worse since his arrival not one knight had joined no great men who held their weapons so often. Brothers of the watch scattered the seven kingdoms but they had gathered men from all the cells in Westores and all the rotten streets, still that wasn't enough from the journey to come. Every turn his mind took he found a dead end was what followed, a path that ended before his eyes. He gazed the map over the large leather with so many castles and city's and the wall as he looked he shifted his sight from the wall that has stood for thousand years, over the vast blue narrow sea to the east where the many free city's stood. His eye lingered on the city's stared at the lands across the water, there were many cites there, many large city's filled with people the watch never visited. At that moment gazing over the free city's it hit him like a battering ram. His face lightened as his head shot up looking at Sam a grin on his face.

"What?" Sam asked never seeing a grin on Jon's face for a year, utterly bewildered. Jon stood as he leaned forward over the map, as he pressed his finger to the wall.

"We will sail the narrow sea and cross to land in essos where the many free city's stand we can gather men in the free city's." He said as his finger went from the wall to the east watch then across the narrow sea to the free city's, landing on Braavos. "I will find men to take the black there". He stated with a smile nodding to himself with joy. Sam looked shocked grazed his face.

"The watch never took men from the free city's and who would want to join in the frozen north. I hardly believe men want to leave a beautiful warmth such as Braavos."

"Any who are sick or in pain any men in the cells and anyone who is alone or lost themselves." Jon said with a new profound purpose as he stood from his chair, everything hit him at once as he smiled brightly, after so long he found the way to gain more men.

"I will take a few volunteers across the sea and find many to take the black. Find Edd and tell him right away." Jon said immanently as he went grabbing his dirk and other previsions.

"You will lead? The watch needs you here." Sam declared.

"The watch needs more brothers if it means to survive and I can't put my trust in another Dareon. I will go Sam." Jon explained. With sadness Sam knew he was right and nodded heading for the door.

"Wait. And Ser Allister ill need to speak with him as well." Sam nodded and began to head for the door again but stopped and turned around to face Jon his brother.

"What will be the first city you visit...where will you start." Sam asked. Jon gazed over the map and smiled a smile so large he remembered needle the sword he gave his sister. like the ones they use in Braavos. He thought. It gave him comfort to think about. "I'll start in the free city of Braavos. Hopefully ill find a few good men to join the black there."


	3. Chapter 3

A Journey to Braavos and Her

The ship swayed to and fro as the night was dark and full of bright stars. In the dark of night, the water was black beneath them, as was the sky was the same. The salt filled Jon's nostrils and his ears with the sound with water chuckling against the hull. The sea was littered with nothing. A carpet of black went to the edge of the world it seemed. No hills or green grass had grazed his eyes for days. There was no one, no lights flickering the path, no other sails to fill the vastness for ever before him, only there ship. The ship cracked underneath as the wind blew against the sails as Jon spent hours on the deck, the quiet was a sight he enjoyed since all the fights and killing he hjad witnessed. Jon felt lax there was something about the water that he never knew. The sound of the water rushing against the ship was soothing to him.

The voyage was to be for days and since his departure all his men had become greensick. He knew to his dismay none had seen the sea, nor ever been aboard a ship. As he thought this one of the many men of the night watch leaned over a bucket retching again, he leaned over it since they saw east watch go in the distance. Only Jon would venture to the deck, all his men stayed in the bowels of the ship, yet the ship had more than enough room to accompany his men and more. The ship was massive, nothing the watch had at East watch by the sea was large enough for the task at hand. So Jon paid a man from White harbor to bring up a ship north as another set sail and waited in Braavos. The ship was named the great viper with white sails and was white on the side but faded from the seasoned journeys, yet still it was large to fill it with the brim of men.

Jon stood over a railing as the night grazed the sky the stars were out bright and beautiful, never witnessing a sky as the one he saw. Jon hardly slept since there departure, the wall needed men and he needed to find many. Despite that it was his sister who wrestled in his mind and kept him from the sleep he so needed. He wondered if Arya ever looked at the stars when the night was dark. Maybe at this moment she was gazing up just like him, maybe at the very same star. More and more he thought of his sister, the watch was a dull life and he always remembered never being bored with his sister, never a day without laughter. Other times he wondered how she looked after so long not seeing her for years. As he thought this the captain's daughter came from the captains quarters and stopped seeing him the on the deck Jon looked over at her, she was around the age of Arya he reckoned and smiled whenever she went pass. Being the same height he imagined Arya would be by now. With long brown hair that went pass he shoulders.

"What are you doing by your lonesome, out here at the night." She asked coming closer, the deck rolling back yet she kept her feet planted knowing the ship better than Jon would ever.

"Staring at the limitless stars." Jon professed, holding the rail.

"Their beautiful tonight. Aren't they." She answered coming up beside him leaning over the side.

"They are, on the wall you never catch a glimpse of the stars but out here I never cease seeing so many…" She nodded in agreement.

"I could tell you every name of each star. I spent so much time on my father's ship the journey takes so many days."

"How much further?" He asked.

"Father says a few more nights before we make port." She explained.

"I be glad once were back on land. As well my men can't take another day of the sea." Jon alleged.

"You a land lover?" She declared with a grin.

"Have to say I am. Never been on a boat neither have any of my men." Jon alleged.

"I can see, the big fellow been throwing up every day. Left a rather nasty smell for me and my father."

"The sooner we reach bravos the better." Jon looked back at the stars.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and no storms will come our way." The daughter stated as she turned and went back down below deck. Doubt was the only thought yet Jon smiled, she reminded him of his sister so much. Leaning back over the still rail the horizon went on and on. It had been a cycle for some time Jon did not care for. No light hummed for the horizon days and days. At a time he was growing weary of the day passing and asked the captain he wasn't planning to sail to the edge of the world. The man only laughed and told him he was as green as the rest. That it was not the morrow or the day after that before they saw Braavos.

Having enough of the deck Jon headed for the steps, each step he took the deck creaked until he was below deck as one of men retched again, the vomit spilling onto the floor with a repulsive smell. None of his men had ever been beyond Westores neither on a ship most wearisome to keep their thoughts clear.

Heading further down he went across the hull seeing two of his men both leaning over a table speaking with the other sharing a laugh. It was Don and Hurk the twins most called him. Don was decent with a bow and the other was not to be trifled with at short quarters. The two were hardly from the other often most men couldn't tell them apart and called them the twins. Both noticed their lord and raised their hands with a cup of ale.

"Lord commander." Hurk greeted. "Come have ale with us." Don with a grin he always grinned no matter the situation.

"I've had enough ale for a day. Mayahps on the morrow." Jon declared as he went pass, the ship creaking. The two went back to their laughs keeping their minds from the water. Jon went forward passing crates and other men trying to sleep as a few men nodded as he went. He came to a cabin the door open and inside he found in the corner wrapped in cloak was the man known as leathers in the room. He was seldom sober, drinking from a wineskin like his life depended on it ever since they left. Once a wilding he joined the watch and was the first to stand for Jon to the journey. A large man with long lank brown hair with a beard that matched his hair running down to his chest.

"Lord commander." He said in his gruff voice, raising his wineskin. Then taking another big gulp pressing it to his chapped lips, gulping it down Jon saw he never left the cabin.

"You alright. You enjoying your time up in here?" Jon asked as he went up to the man.

"No far from it. I hate the sea. I don't like what I don't see. Anything could be lurking down there. And worse the damn boat never stops shaking." Jon smiled enjoying the wilding thoughts.

"You didn't need to come." Jon said.

"No I guess I needt'. Yet you need a man who knows how to fight instead of this sorry lot. And anyways I always wanted to see the world, see what was beyond. See what you southerners see, but damn the sea." He said as he took another gulp from his wineskin.

"Soon enough will make port." Jon stated as leathers raised his wineskin and took another gulp leaving the room he turned heading further to another cabin finding the door open. Stepping down he saw Edd sitting up on his cot, his body rigged on the cot not sleeping, only a single candle lighting the room Edd's face was pale. As everyone he wasn't asleep sitting in a chair restless as the waves crashing on them. Unlike many of his men Edd was sober. Upon him his hand was shacking with a frown he didn't notice the lord commander standing near.

"Can't get sleep." Jon asked as he stepped forward snapping Edd out of his thoughts.

"No, not with all this racket. I bloody hate ships." He sated as he made a fist.

"As do I." Jon declared looking beyond the window.

"How long. Do we have wait on this bloody piece of wood." Edd asked.

"Few days." Jon responded with solemn in his voice knowing his men were growing restless by the minute, none were meant for the sea but a weapon by their side and an army before them.

"Damn. I wish Miller stop chuffing I can hardly smell a thing and I don't want to." Edd said as tried to keep his nose closed. Jon was seldom with few friends and was happy Edd joined him.

"I'm glad I have a friend on the journey."

"What me. I'm just a bloody steward. And don't think I'll find any great city either on the other side of this damn sea. Yet I can't leave my friend with a bunch rotten men." He said.

"Lord Commander I know nothing about, what is in this city." He stated.

"Neither does your lord commander." Jon told.

"Yea you know fucking not." Edd specified as Jon sat down across from his friend.

"Well there is something actually. When I was younger my sister told me the great titan stands guard before the city. Bigger than any building in the city and her old nan told her stories to frighten her. That it came alive stone and all, to eat little ladies." Jon laughed at himself as Edd gazed at his commander seeing a grin on his face so unlike himself. He couldn't remember seeing so much as a small smile on his face in the past week.

"You never spoke about your family. This is the first time you ever mentioned anyone." He nodded with a smile, Jon not listening deep in his own mind.

"She never believed her old nan. Told me she was too smart for children stories and I laughed telling her I knew for sure that the titan ate little girls. She punched me for that on the shoulder." What I give for her to punch me right now. Jon laughed to himself.

"I'm sorry my lord."

"Don't be." Jon smiled. Edd felt awkward not knowing what to say, the man before him never spoke of his past. Jon slapped his own leg as he stood again.

"You can't stay awake all night, the lack of sleep will catch up with you." Jon told his steward as Edd nodded.

"Aye as do you. You can't be lord commander if you can't think. You need rest as do we all."

"Aye." Jon agreed as he stood and left for his cabin a small cabin with a round table and a cot in the corner, where he found ghost. In the room ghost perk up at him Jon raising his head as he went to him giving him a loving pet. I'm glad to have you here boy. Ghost leaned forward licking his hand. Jon Then went to his bed laying down on the cot trying to find the sleep. Days came and went and only the calm waves greeted them, which he was grateful for. As he thought of this a lighten strike was heard off in the distance with the loud bang it carried over the water ln the night the storm was soon to be upon him hoping to reach Braavos soon.

Jon laid down on his cot looking up at the ceiling, he wandered if Arya was like the captain's daughter now taller, he shook his head and as the wind picked up fell asleep to the thought of her laugh.

Days later with Arya-

Only a few candles lit the small dusty room giving light to the shadows deep under the house of white and black. Deep in sleep Arya laid on the stone only a pillow to keep to her sleep and her blue tunic covering her. The dreams didn't come any longer of the pack that ran with her in the hills hunting for so long, all had all faded away into shadow, she was alone, no one beside her. Only the list gave her the sleep when she couldn't find it herself. She whispered the names again before sleep every night.

"Wake up." A voice spoke coldly behind her. She turned over finding the waif standing before her blue tunic covering her body with a smile. She stood with not so much as a word spoken.

"Come sit." The waif spoke as she sat down on the dusty floor. And so they played the game again. Arya sat down leg crossed as did the Waif their eyes with the other.

"Who are you?" Without anything to be said, she asked as she had so many times before.

"No one." She answered like so many times before becoming easier than her own breath the Waif smiled slyly.

"Tell me about Arya of house stark's family."

"Whom do you want me to speak of?"

"Arya's father. let's begin with him." The Waif spoke waiting for the answer.

"He was an honorable and caring man. She loved him with all her heart." She told.

"Where is he now?" The waif questioned.

"Dead." She spoke dryly.

"Tell me about her sister." The Waif stated.

"She always wanted to be a princess with red hair many loved her sight when she passed. Although Arya never quite got along with her."

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Probably dead." She stated without so much as a flinch. The waif again spoke nothing starring at the naive little girl.

"Tell me about the bastard of Winterfell?" Arya flinched and the waif raised her hand and slapped her across the face the sound resounding throughout the room. The pain hurt more every time but she knew better to speak. Starring at the waif the red on her face as the waif smiled.

"He was her brother… Half brother." She corrected herself. "But to her he meant more than the others."

"Why?" she asked indifferent.

"He always wore a smile whenever she was alone it was him who brought her to laughter." She could still remember his laugh. Only that wasn't her anymore that was someone else, a girl that was no longer she had to tell herself.

"What did the rest of her family think of him?"

"All of them loved him except for her mother, she never saw him as her own and her sister Sansa she followed in her mother footsteps."

"Why did Arya not follow?" the waif asked.

"He was one who she cared for. He was her best friend, he was outsider but so was she. He was there was no one else would be." The waif considered this for a moment.

"Does she miss him?"

"No." She lied not showing any emotion. Again she slapped her again this time it stung then worse before, her cheek pulsing.

"She did. No longer." She corrected as a lie again. Another slap to the other cheek Arya stopped herself sitting still not a moment.

"Where is he?"

"Dead." She said not believing her own words. If he was gone as well then no one was left in her wolf pack and she would die alone, no wolves to keep her warm. Die in the cold with snow covering her fur.

"You lie." The waif spoke. The door opened behind them both Arya and the waif stood instantly the kindly man stood before them.

"Come child." He spoke as soft as a whisper and she followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three- I Am No One

The kindly man and Arya headed further down the steps, passing the various candles and empty rooms with nothing but shadow to fill it's depths. She had grown to accommodate this place, here for weeks now. As they went further the kindly man spoke up.

"You know what you are meant for today."

"Yes." She identified. He turned towards her not a smile to graze his face, only a determination always.

"You find three and will not come back until then." He stated and she did not need replay as nothing needed to be said. With only a nod she turned and left disappearing in the shadows. The exact place she had grown close with as close as a friend.

Out in the purple harbor-

The sky was clear as no clouds filled the blue with the beautiful sun beaming down on the city of Bravvos. The streets near the purple harbor were filled with the fresh sea air as so various ships were making port or sailing off. The warm air was so foreign yet she accepted it with a smile, it blew against her cheeks as unlike before. To her left the large galleys setting sail to destinations far at every dock. The wind rose for minutes while she sold her clams and grabbing Bravvois coins. While the streets were parked with sellers as Arya stark went they looked at her with pierced eyes. In her hands she gripped the handles to her barrel as she heeded further down the path, deeper in the harbor. The barrel rolled along down the streets with a constant creek she had grown used to. The streets were always filled with hustle and she headed on through the bustle. There were buildings with foreign foods, wafted through the air it flooded her mind, with all the different spices. To her right the many buildings stood and to her left the waterway's ran for miles. Where the constant flow of merchants selling their wares to passerby's. In all, the sounds sored of everyone and mixed together.

Numerous smiled, selected shouted while others arose to buy from her. yet utmost kept to themselves playing games, drinking or just in a stupor. Further down into the purple harbor she found the deserter in his black clothes. He sat before a tavern his legs resting against the stairs, playing his fiddle, resting against his lap. Strumming the stings so fluent while singing some song she couldn't bother to listen. Going by she looked at him a man of the watch the first she met and saw what they wore. Assuming her brother would be in the same on the other side of the world. She wondered if he cared for the amour he required to wear.

"Hey cat." A bright voice halted her thought. Arya turned and smiled luminously as one of her regular customers came by. A woman of nineteen with bright auburn hair and a smile that greeted her always.

"A fine day isn't it?" she asked with her flowing voice.

"It's very much." Arya smiled as she handed the clams and took the coin, slipping it down into her coin purse. With all her customers she beamed and greeted them.

Heading further down the street she approached the harbor, where the seagull's squawked as ships cast out for the sea, where they may never return while others made it to the dock from the perils of the narrow sea. Sailors yelled universally, others went stumbling clearly drunk. Looking off in the sea into harbor she saw a ship make port as men tied to the dock. Shouts came from the deck, ropes were thrown as they let loose the anchor, the giant splash caused the sea to ripple beneath. The large galley was nothing she had seen compared to every ship. Covered in a pale white wood with white masts double the size of anything she had seen. Arya watched as men in all black leather amour came down onto the deck. Their cloaks all black not a single color grazed their bodies only the cloak of black. All were from Westeros she knew, with weapons on their belts. In their hands were all held of weapons animals and crates. With long beards and a look of exhaustion upon them, several looked pleased to be ashore while others stumbled with sickness. Somewhere leaning over the dock throwing up, while others were slapping them on the back with laughs that filled the harbor. All this bustle Arya looked back up to find the final man, he derived down from the ship as he shouted orders to the men in black. Gaining closer inspection he was young with lengthy hair and a beard, her eyes traced him as he moved. There was something off about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. He spoke to the captain as he derived to the dock in all black, the captain saying something to him she couldn't hear from where she was. Arya watched her eyes on him, she could see him more evidently as he descend the dock towards her. With slow strides his head taking in his surroundings. All one another she kept her attention to him, she saw the final man make his way from the dock to the other men in black, sharing laughs.

In that instant she found his face clear as day. As clear as when she was just a girl, a girl who used to laugh every day, a girl who once had a family, a brother who promised he would see her again. The world appeared to spin around her unlike anything she had ever felt. Time seemed to stop, all the men were frozen all expect. Jon. Her grasp slipped from the barrel as it toppled to the side falling with a loud thud the clams pouring onto the pavement in a heap as she stood silent, her breath quickened. the air around her turned warm, she gazed at him, her eyes grew wider, her breath hastened, her eyes found her brother, her best friend who was always there. Somehow, someway he was near before her very eyes. Unknown how that could be, though perhaps a dream. For a moment she denied it yet there he was plain as day, she knew his face better than any other. This wasn't a dream this was real. Facing her in her hands she couldn't think as she stared unable to move a single muscle. Nothing. Not her hands nor her fingers came to her mind she felt frozen unlike ever before. The legs under her were no longer hers but someone else's.

Her brother went further down the dock, her eyes could not linger on anything but him. A boy no longer his beard fuller while a scar lined under his eye. With a battle harden face no longer a bright smile upon his face. Arya couldn't take another sec, another moment was a crime and took off towards the brother she loved more than anything. Her feet moved on their own. The smile on her face couldn't express the glee she felt of her happiness. The joy washed over her unlike everything ever, her heart felt whole again after so long. She could smile so wide.

Although closing the distance, while in mid thought. Wait. You are no one. A little voice said in the back in her mind. She devoted with herself. No I'm not. not now, I'm Arya. She pleaded to herself trying to drown her own voice. Herself asked still running at a slower pace. What have you been working for weeks now. She thought. There he was, to a family she missed and tried to reach every moment a family she loved and missed. You can't! She stopped in mid sprint coming to a halt standing still, so close she could say his name and he would turn and find her. The man, her brother she always thought of, she missed more and more. Her heart churned as her mind shook raking her brain into a fluid. Merchants and sailors went to and fro in front of her as her brother was unmoving there, as if waiting for her. Waiting for her to whisper his name and she could let his arms wrap around her. Forget the world again forget her names forget everything and be happy again. But she knew the names would live on and the world would still be waiting for her. In her mind she knew she wasn't there. You are no one. Every muscle was trying to move forward yet she told herself with pain in her heart. At the last moment she turned away standing so close to her brother, she felt her body shook.

Meanwhile Jon gazed over this foreign city taking in the scenery. He had never been to a city close to this, amazed at what he found. Gazing over it, he gawked at the beauty. While in mid thought he looked down to see a girl among a crowd of merchants. With short lank brown hair, he thought nothing of her. Turning back Edd stumbled with a crate in his arms.

"I'm glad I no longer have to smell this rotten shit." Edd said with a frown as he slammed down another crate.

"Me as well." Jon declared with a smile. Jon stood gazing over his voluminous men, observing utmost were gleaming with happiness to be off that dammed ship which in turn he shared their feelings. He himself was glad to be off the damn ship, tired of the creaking and snoring and that smell that stung his senses. Although the warmth here felt so foreign to him spending all of his life north of Winterfell.

While the copious amount of the watch unloaded the crates, on the either side of the harbor heading through everyone. A man in bright colored robes came forth with several guards in dark armor surrounding him.

"Welcome To Brvavos." A man's voice boomed above all else drowning everything, opening his arms. With Jon's thought broken he beheld to see a man in bright colored robes. His face carried a smile with no hair to block his bright eyes which spoke of illumination while a small beard covered his chin. With no weapon on his hips and rich colors he looked to be a noble man. Beside him several men in dark steel armor surrounded him with Bravosi weapons at their hips and not a single smile to grace their lips. Looking more like mercenaries then guards.

"I am honored to have the night watch visit our humble city. I am Ferrego Antaryon, sealord of Bravvos." He declared with a bow keeping his arms held out wide. A excessive gleam went with every word around him. Yet unlike him, most of the watch stood there dumbfounded starring immobile. All of them were beggars, thieves, poor and bastards. None had the chance to meet a man who was noble.

"Now which is the commander of this great watch?" He asked.

"That's me." Jon stated, causing the sealord to look at him from head to toe, observing over him. Taking a double look the sealord smiled as he raised his hand shaking his head.

"You? Do not make such japes." He declared with confusion in his tone.

"What did you kill the previous commander." He japed at the young man, laughing, his voice booming throughout the harbor. This did not have the same effect on his brothers whom all voted for Jon and saw him as their commander. With a gruff they stood forward with Edd whom stood before them as did others.

"He is our commander." Leathers said with anger in his tone. Jon could see the unease in their faces and brought his arm on Edd's shoulder. They looked at him and understood taking a step back. This caused the sealord to smile.

"Of course it's you." The sealord said with no longer a smile and he himself bowed again. "Please forgive me."

"You are Jon snow. No?" he questioned stroking his thin beard.

"I am." Jon responded taking another step closer causing the sealord to smile intensely.

"If it please you, you must be famished and those clothes must be unbearable on your skin. " He alleged. "I have a fine hotel that will be much to your satisfaction, plenty of food and all the things a young man may ever need such as yourself." He stated with a tone of pleasure.

"My men already have a hotel. We are headed there now." Jon stated as he used what little coin he had at a hotel, the cheapest he could find. With so little coin he had to be limited on which he spent.

"Nonsense. Only the finest for the friends for the watch. Do you want to sleep on straw? I dare not, no one does. Please follow me and forget this hotel. There is one with soft beds for your long voyage." he said with a arm held out, waiting for Jon. Still standing Jon looked at Edd, who simply shrugged with confusion. All of his fellows stood the same and Jon saw all of them were worse worn. He knew keeping morale up was a top priority and he nodded to his many men. Likewise he knew to refuse would be impolite, in the city he needed men and he would take any advantage he could.

All the while still turned Arya in the crowd listened to her brother every word it felt to ease her mind to hear his voice. The same voice who always made her smile. As they left she turned. Turning she gazed her brother seeing him departure further down a street. Without thought she followed at their heels staying out of sight at all times. Which was easy as the crowds were everywhere, at every turn concealing her presence. After weeks at the house of white and black she had learned to stay in the shadows. Looking over she saw the Sealord, a man she had never seen herself but the kindly man had spoken about to never trust.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Chapter Name

The substantial group departed into the alleys of the thriving city. Into an unknown, a sea of people, roars and cries that rang endless. A collection of yells overwhelming even the slightest conversations. Foreign words Jon did not recognize shouted back and forth as seagulls squawked all damn day.

Down the alley the Sealord stood beside the commander speaking of this and that. The group and the Sealord departed with a slow somber taking an inspection of the men and women before him. The guards pushed the people with gentle shoves before them. Jon found the man had a arrogance about him. All the while his men snorted and lumbered on, the warmth simply to much for the men of the north. Further the Sealord's hand clasped Jon's shoulder. "You come on such short notice. You did not give us the proper time to greet more favorably."

"My apologies." Jon expressed regret. The sound of someone yelling about an unfair deal echoed.

"Nonsense. Nonsense, you have no reason to apologize. You are my guests, and while you're here, do not take any gruff from these peasants." He made a gesture to the many people before him. An unkind gesture as he had no love for his people. "They come and go, but they will discern the men in black, and will know not to come across you…" He declared with a grim satisfaction, keeping his hand on the bastard. The company commuted down the alleys, all the while Arya kept her distance, but made certain she was in earshot to them. Her eyes were posed and open but her face stayed shrouded among the crowds, in shadows and out of unwanted attention. Body quietly eased through the many, so gently and fluid never missing a beat. Bumping along. The men in black made no inspections of her, just some girl on her way. Her expertise kept her from the light in the day, deep in the shadows moving swiftly through the alleys, all the while her eyes remained on her brother.

The Sealord smiled brightly again. "Although, you have traveled all this way. You must tell me why you have come?" the Sealord asked regarding the commander.

"I need more men, for the watch." Jon said not wasting his or this man's time. Time he needed desperately. This caused the Sealord to stop with a look of misunderstanding upon his face. At this the outsized group of guards all came to halt patently waiting for the Sealord. The Sealord knew his city superior than any. Better he knew it's people, and not one would join the watch. Such things were beneath them he thought. Gazing the world, his eyes fell on the young man shaking his head with a sly smile as if he knew.

"No men are here for your bitter cold, nor are they ready to leave the warmth of women. I think Braavos is not the city you know." Jon nodded knowing this thoroughly. Still he made it thus far without much problem and was not leaving now.

With a calm exterior he stood adjacent, his face clear. "Let me see your souls for the gallows and cells then. Let the swordsman save his blows and in turn save lives. I can rid them for you, all of them, if it please." Jon said hoping dreadfully, he needed men to not appear like a complete utter failure.

The Sealord stopped stroking his chin, pondering his options. Without much thought he smiled. "Yes, I think I may help you with this." He swiftly took a step forward as the group followed like a herd. "I will allow this. But first may I suggest a visit to one of our fine brothels before you begin your duties. After all that time you must want some better company. No?" Jon could hear joyful breath from his men. This caused many of them to look upon the Sealord and smile stretching across their faces. Yet Jon knew his answer.

"I am not here for a vacation. Only the task. There must be some men who will join the watch." This ceased another laugh.

"You watch are truly stubborn. I admire you for that. I am unlike you. I could not go so long without warmth… But I give you my word, find as many men in the taverns. But you have this permission. Go ask for men in your watch. Although I do not see this a fruitful venture. Do not trust your thoughts, you will not find any men willing." The two nodded to each other and continued. Jon would occasional let his eyes take in his surroundings. This place had a life of its own, he liked. Looking further he found someone moving along not noticing much about them continued.

They went on and on for streets, until they became stationary before a colossal building that stood over the others. All others were just a mere shadow, several stories high trying to reach the sky itself. "Ah, here we are. The great marble hotel where only the noblest stay. And any guests. Come. You must be settled." The Sealord declared. The building stood bright above any others, with windows in all white and gold trim. The door was oaken with a bright brazen. Through the door into a massive lobby with bright red walls and gold lining the many rooms. In the middle of the lobby like a proud and silent beam rested a candling. The lobby was arid and crepuscular, semi lit by flickering candles. It smells of aroma and more faintly of wood smoke. It was however a notable improvement over the once cramped boat. Where's Jon found trouble needing sleep. Some of men let out a exhausted breath.

Meanwhile behind an alley Arya pressed herself to a wall and simply watched with peeled eyes. Her brother disappeared into the hotel and from her sight. With to many watchful eyes she distinguished a dirty young one would be an easy discernment and a source to the unwelcome eye. Everyone would notice the girl and so she waited. Here in the dirt and mud she pressed her back to the uncomfortable stone and waited. No matter how long, if time ran into a constant plague, she would wait.

In the lobby-

Jon never once was greeted to such a sight, he felt out of place here. The room all white marble with gold trim and giant candles around the walls with a large table of complete white marble. As they stood the many men took stock of the sights. All the while with their smell filling the lobby. The men of the watch anything but clean, reeking up the place with a repulsive smell. The many visitors and nobles looked at them with piercing eyes. Few dared to come close to the bearded men and stared at them making faces of vulgar. The men watch shook their eyes from them.

The Sealord came forth. "This is finest hotel in Braavos I can assure you. Has been established here for thousands of years. With a way of the finest service. All of the comfortable amenities." He explained with a certain restraint.

"It is well above the amount of coin I have." Jon stated. The Sealord smiled as if he knew something Jon didn't.

"Nonsense. I have to make sure our guests have a proper hotel for your stay. So choose your room and let us wait for the morrow to presume our agreement. Just settle in for now." He told and Jon nodded.

"Thank you my lord." Jon bowed before the man and he nodded. With the guards at his side he left the hotel.

Jon was quickly brought to his room. Where a massive room awaited. Almost immodestly the door burst open and leathers came inside. "This is quite the place, eh." Leathers declared as he stood beside his commander.

"It is." Jon couldn't help but say gazing the flourish.

"Nothing like I've ever seen. They even have a toilet." Leathers stated. Jon couldn't help but smile at the man's fascination.

The moon was a white sliver behind of a veil of clouds, it illuminated the world. The sound of waves from the water the only constant as all else was silent. During the day sailors voices would have been audible but here at night not a sound. A gloom rose over the world leaving a girl in it's midst. A girl that had grown to the cold of darkness and knew it as a friend. The moon well above the sky Arya sat on the ground, her arms wrapped around knees for warmth. Eyes closed, her hands clutched around her elbows waiting. Her back pressed to the wall out from any unwanted eyes. Time stretched into a extending beyond. She expended the time to steal glances and found her brothers room in the hotel with ease.

Deep in the dark the world broke apart. Minutes turned to hours, still she sat behind the wall, her stomach rumbling, body aching. Nothing but dirt and mud in the alley with a clear view of the hotel. What she sought was complete silence from the hotel. Waiting for her moment to move. Peace fell over the void, the alleys empty, not a sound for the once blossoming life. The hotel grew inaudible with the traces of no one. The darkness finally crept into her brothers room, candles distinguished.

Her heart churned as she gently stood. She held the image of his face in her mind. A single light lit in her mind, as her brother's room was silent up above. Once it was dark enough she headed towards the hotel. Her eyes darted back and forth, certain no one establish her being. With a few cautious steps her body slipped over to the wall. Entering the front door would give herself away. Instead she looked up the wall and found her path. With a gentleness she pressed her body against the hedge pushing her weight, gripping a rock in the wall. Once she felt good and ready she pulled herself up and gained a good foot hold. She began the climb. Her eyes narrowed and she trailed the wall to the top with her eyes, she knew her path. Ascending up the side pressing her hands against the ridges of the window sills and rocks in the wall with a calmness. Looking up the way was several stories but she was nimble and swift.

Up several stories she slipped, her hand losing her grip in the wall with her fingers causing a gasp. Looking down it would mean a broken arm or leg. Shaking all apprehension from her mind she regained a hold and progressed. Her breath was measured, her heartbeat in control. Eyes relocated to each rock in the wall finding a better route. Each press she found a crease to gain leverage. Never looking down knowing the risk of death. Her body pressed her weight to each stone without so much as a crack. Respectively every ledge her fingers gently gripped with ease, a cat like movement. Until finally her head peaked up above the ledge and into the balcony into Jon's room. In no time she pulled her body up and over inactive on the edge. Her body dipped low in case. Waiting for any clamor.

Watching for a moment paused in thought and motion. Silence followed as a stream. Subsequently within a minute her arms began to ache, she found no one. With the view clear she moved forward. Pulling her body up, with not as much as a sound, climbing over the railing and gently into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching for a moment paused in thought and motion. Hands gripping tightly, feet in grooves, eyes poise. Silence followed in a stream. Subsequently within a minute, she found no one. With the view clear she stirred forward. Pulling her body up with not as much as a clatter, climbing over the railing and gently into the room. The moon cascaded down on her back, casting a shadow into the area. Her heartbeat wild unable to sojourn. A lone figure in the mist of darkness of unfamiliar territory. The balcony gave way into the room, double the size of her own in Winterfell, with all kinds of fancy adornments. Nothing she thought of her brother. Under no circumstances with elaborate clothes only piratical fur for the cold, exact like her.

Closer eyes alert, her feet moved with a determination but muted as well. Gently eased her way toward the room, her body hunched. Heartbeat jumped as her eyes darted finding him wrapped under the covers in his bed. Precisely his eyes may open and she would be found before him. Even if he realized her she was to nervous to care. The sweat trickled, her head felt fuzzy. Each step another to his bed, another footstep to a world remote from her own. A world absent from pain and sorrow, a domain she did not know.

Only a scarce amount of steps, his face clear with the moon illuminating him. His appearance dissimilar to when they were young. All for the scar running down on his right cheek and his battle hardened face. The instant her eyes fell on the scar, Arya felt wrath rush through her veins in a surge. Perhaps she required to add-on another name to her list. Or possibly several names. Names that would wisp away in the night. Although presumably Jon would have killed them.

Allowing her eyes to fall to his beard abundant from before. The image brought a smile to her face. She still remembered him telling how he wanted to grow a beard when he was young. Lower she noticed he wasn't wearing any shirt his naked chest revealed to her. His body was slick with sweat from the heat. She was deprived of sleep clouding her mind and she shook these thoughts.

The copious tension was profound in her heart ensuing from her brother so close again. It felt warm and strange, it sent fervent shivers. These feelings stayed masked behind a veil for to long. Until finally she was in proximity, eyes rested on the boy that was once beside her. Peaceful and content in a dream that could be flying high above in the sky. All she ever required was time. Time of him to grasp in her palm. A smile that meant more than any word. A smile that provided her comfort, telling her that everything was ok when it wasn't. When life turned to shit she could turn to him and see it was not. A friend. Her only friend that knew every aspect of her. The boy she could confide about everything in the night. He was her friend, and the only one who made the light revivify in the darkness. A bright light illuminated the world in a shadow of loneliness. When she lost herself alone in bed Jon rushed to her with a smile on his face. Telling her everything and making the pain disappear in a fade. Family. But more, so much more. Her best friend.

Above all this time, she missed him. Following the lost of her pack unlike so countless years she appreciated his face once more. Just being nearby was sufficient to feel that spark again. Relentless death plagued her mind as breathing, but Jon wasn't anything like that. Time and death had filled her life and stretched it beyond repair. Never would she would appear that similar little sister he loved. Measure became lost, nothing but foreign as she stared at him. It seemed to be a dream that swallowed time and left her in a cloud that wasn't. The moon reflected off his peaceful face revealing every scar. Every dreadful story he could tell her. She would listen, and she dreaded to tell him her own stories.

No anger, no danger or sadness, only a warmth. A warmth that took embrace and jolted her with a feeling, overwhelming her heart. Even here, even with him asleep once again through sorrow, pain he couldn't hear, her laugh again or speak. That was in the past, she wasn't that same girl. Her heartbeat was slow, like a song whistling in the breeze or a story he used to tell her. So soft and gentle in the night, tranquil.

Tilting her head she observed him closely, his face serene. Never again would she allow him to be distant. Never would she permit another scar to form on his person. Any man or woman whom tried would be unfortunate to feel a blade slide down their throat. These thoughts of blood brought thoughts of worry. Knowing Jon wouldn't recognize the girl in blood. No longer a peaceful girl he knew. Disgust came to mind, she pondered if he would hate her for what she did. Killing many, and young as well, brought forth repair, she shook these terrible thoughts.

It warmed her heart seeing him here safe and alive. Her eyes linger on his face, longer than she even knew. Thoughts of his body ran again. When they were younger she would see him without his shirt but now he was much older. Years and years since. Half the thought to jump into bed to let his arm wrap around her and take away that pain that lingered. But she didn't. Instead she sat down resting herself into the chair and simply watched. She lingers not eager to depart but to relinquish the pleasure of sitting here listening to his breathe. She thought of the time, she ran to him worried she was a bastard like him. She could still see his face when he told her she was a wolf and nothing else. A world with a pack of starks her father and mother sisters and brothers. She asked if he was in her pack. He shook his head, he was a bastard. He was wrong of course. He was the only one in her pack that gave her the warmth that mattered. With him she never gave a presence of someone else. With the boy she could always be herself. And he loved her, feelings she never lost. In perspective close to her heart. All other thoughts melded away the fear of unknown, death, a world away. Nothing but to reach in grab hold of him and leave this world together. Now and forever.

His breathe slow, peaceful, something she hadn't witnessed in some time. His calming breath enough to halt her own. Arya briefly imagines a world where he never departed, but was beside her on the journey to kings landing. Where would she be now. A life with his comfort to offer her something worth having. When the world changed he would have remained beside her. Worse thoughts plagued her down an unfamiliar path. How much does he miss her? Does he remember their laugh, their laugh that filled a void? A void so painful she loathed the thought. What worse than loneliness?

That an instinct took hold, brash and loud, drowning senses much clearer. Obscuring coherent thoughts, she felt like doing it, even if it wasn't bright. In the darkness she stood, her movements measured not a few mere inches from that laugh. In this moment she found it unconceivable to help it any longer emotions scratching in her mind and leaned forward. A meager inch from his sleeping form. A part of her wished he would wake right here, right now. Grab her. For his eyes to shoot open and conceal her with his arms. Hold her like when they were younger, arms closely knit, keep her from this world and this pain she carried.

The room dim, the sounds subdued. Only the lone moon pouring illuminating the two, lighting her. Looming over his bed, her hand gently pressed to his forehead and forced his hair to the side. Stomach tight, chest almost bursting. Her face was absolute, all but a tear in her eye. In her heart's deepest depths she knew she wouldn't wake him. Leaning forward her lips pressed softly to his forehead, placing a kiss chastely on his temple. Lips linger letting his warmth press to her lips, feeling him again after years. Her stomach churned in a way she never felt before, her heartbeat was quick and she didn't know why. He was always there in her deepest hours. Leaning back, with a moment to yield, take hold of her emotions she turned and left without any utter of a word.

Arya stopped in mid step. Hands gripped the railing, griping it painfully. She twisted her hands squeezing her eyes shut. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She repeated. This was the hardest challenge more so than any the faceless men offered her. Worse than the slaps in the face that stung. This stung her heart in a way she loathed. Jon, her best friend and again be with that warmth, the thought of running into his arms. With a final look back to another life with him, shaking her head and in turn the thoughts, she pressed forward and down the wall.

Jon fluttered his eyes open finding darkness before him, turning he found nothing but the cold. Sitting up from the bed he felt warm for some reason. So warm unlike he had for years. He felt like he was missing something but couldn't say what. Standing to the balcony he gazed the alley and found one silhouette in the darkness. He couldn't make who they were, before they were gone.

She wended her way back. The journey to the house of black and white was the lengthiest she could evoke. At every instant she gave in to her emotions, she halted turning back looking and waiting. A famine gushed, that feeling never subsided. Unable to drown it down. But ultimately ended back under the house of white and black Arya kept to herself. The lone candle burning in the corner like her mind, constantly a mist of thoughts and memories that never terminate. Her laugh was something she could recollect from those days when the bastard brother caused that light to come so often. The sound of the door creaking broke her thought. Turning to realize in sight the kindly man. With a slight sly he stood forward. "What have you found?" She told all three and kept one for herself. He wasn't for anyone but her.

There was silence thickening like glue. The kindly man gave her a gaze of concerned scrutiny, and she knew why. "Is that all?" He questioned.

"All that I need to say." She declared, her face poise.

The smile that formed told her he knew. "Their is something you are not telling me. Something Arya Stark holds near to her heart. You are not Arya Stark. Care to enlighten me?" she knew to not prolong this.

"Arya's brother is here." she confessed and he leased a smile to appear on his face.

"Yes, and you did well. You did not reveal yourself. On the morrow you will do the same. Do as you have for the past week." He told and she nodded. With nothing to say he departed and left her in the minor room. Once he was absent Arya sat down, her thoughts quick and hard to find. The anxiety hit her a weight that fell on the head. The faceless men identified he was here. She reached over and gripped her only weapon, a lone knife. Nothing would permit any harm to descend on her brother. With the knife in her hand the darkness swept in. Unknown to her the knife would spill blood from more than one person.

The next day-

A sharp sting expounded on her shoulder waking her in a haze of pain. Eyes blinked, her vision coming into view, the pain harsh. Turning over without a flinch she found the Waif stood with the utmost prevalent smile she ever viewed. The girl stood near over her watching with a vibrant gaze. Arya noticed a light she never perceived in the waif. Ignoring the waif's curious gaze she rose.

"Good morning." She said with a intensity. With a quizzical look Arya sat up. The waif kept close, never backing away. "Care to wonder why I'm so cheerful?"

"No." Arya stated. The Waif stood forward a quality about her Arya never couldn't miss, her hands behind her back with a look of glee.

"Well, I will tell you anyway. There's more to Arya Stark than I thought. I supposed she cared for no one." She said with a wicked grin revealing her teeth.

"What are you on about?" Arya asked annoyed that she wouldn't shut up. She took several steps forward with a sly smile, the two a few inches from the other. With a look like she knew something Arya didn't.

"Mayhaps, the bastard will have a gracious visit from me." She stated with a grin. "I think, I might go and see him. I wonder if he will enjoy the feeling of a cold, steel blade in his heart. But don't worry, it will be quick." Each word caused the Waif's eyes to enlarge as her tone grew, until she looked like some raging lunatic. Never once was Arya as quick as in this second. The blade was out and up to the waif's neck in a single motion, just a flash no one would be able to follow. Arya pushed the knife closer placing it to her throat. Their bodies became rigid together, Arya's hand steady, the waif's eyes vast telling Arya her insanity. The waif could see anger pulsing through the wolf's eyes. Her face was that of a wolf, her fangs seething with furiously viable to the eye. The waif never saw this before but liked it.

Their eyes never fell neither blinked, glaring into each other's soul. Eyes cold, never fading, worth fury clear. Knife cold, digging slightly into soft flesh. A single line of blood ran down her neck. The waif presented no sign of irritation, the blade seeping close, not a flinch of her body. "Go on… Do it, Arya stark." She mocked. Arya's rage blinded her awareness in a quake, still kept her hand steady. With a single flick she could slice her major artery, watch with admiral eyes as she bleed out in a seeping pool of her own murky blood. The muscle memory was outward to take over. The thoughts of the bastard boy smiling was all she could witness. The brother was one person in this fucked life she would never let down, never to allow harm to fall on him. Right at this moment she could flick this knife, and flick her from life, blood to hail and she would kill.

The room was absent, solitary the two remained in an heat. Waiting the waif pressed her throat to the blade anticipating for the inevitable. She recognized the wolf was certainly not no one, she was only a wolf that did not belong here. "Does Arya stark not care for her loving brother. The boy whom always thought of her, cared for her. What would she do, if she woke with him dead? A poor sack of dead meat, for a poor sack Arya Stark to clean up." She mocked in a scornful tone. "If she does care, she would kill me." She stated with a certain wickedness in her eyes, that Arya knew well.

Arya's eyes flared, her breathe heavy and fast, that of a wolf growling for her pack. Her grip tightened, the wolf was ready. "Stay. Away. From, him." Her voice was a tremor of anger and rage intertwined, eyes wide pulsing with malice. The knife edging deeper, but with this anger in her veins she stained her emit. Loosening her grip she let the knife release from her fingers. Dropping the knife, rattling on the ground as she turned and left the room.

The waif watched as she slammed the door behind her. Leaving her alone. Standing still the room grew quiet, her eyes lowered and looked down at the knife. Eyes found herself in the reflection in the weapon, eyes she never saw. Else was to be done, she knew what needed to be prepared, to see where her loyalties lie. A knife was all she required. The time was the question. When was the accurate time to kill the bastard?


	7. Chapter 7

Unknown to Jon every day and opportunity Arya retained a watchful eye on her brother. From a far in the shade of darkness and under her vale of cloak, eyes scanned the countless paths he journeyed. For a week she cautioned this, observed and avoided as he left into taverns for the watch. For days he toured an immeasurable amount of taverns. But in the end and to his torture, every bar he visited came up empty. She sensed his agony as each day grew longer with laughs booming and accompanying each tavern.

In that time she attained the names of his men and eavesdropped to their stories of drunken stupor. With her many objectives she procured the time to learn further of the watch. Remaining deep in the darkness and close enough for earshot. Discovered Jon protected the wall from wildings as other men had fallen. Even in the face of overwhelming odds she heard he stood his ground. Overhearing the fierce battles against the traitors up north and wildings south. The voices erupted with conversation of the battles. Likewise that these same men voted for him to be lord commander. Nothing else needed to procure a smile to her face. Permanently she wore a beam when she perceived these stories reminiscing of the past, knowing his expertise when it came to a fight. A clear recollection watching him with a weapon, glad that his hard work wasn't for not.

Although these same stories brought unneeded attention, Jon permanently to close by to his men. When her eyes met his face it wasn't glee she hoped to find in him, but a sadness occupied his face. Never a smirk to grace his lips. All the while that impulse never dissipated. Constantly a force tugging on her, a force to scream his name once again never faltered. Even then in her darkest hour when the nights grew cold, her heart even colder she never leased her emotions to acquire a hold and kept a distance. With each passing day it arose with much difficulty and she sensed she might break.

In the bright of day her feet moved with a smoothness and unknown to the men in the plethora of crowds. Moving to her left with a stride. Keeping her back turned moving through vendors, one of the men in black came forward, he stood to near for comfort. Arya knew him to be Edd one of Jon's close friends.

"Excuse me. You know where the steam bath is? Can't find my damn way around here. These free city streets are puzzling as any to me." Looking over she quickly nodded.

"Down that way." She told and quickly pointed as to not delay him. Ed took notice of the young girl never seeing a clear view of her face, with the hood over her head.

"Can't believe this weather, don't know how you stand it in all that cloak. The heat is goanna be the death of you." Ed told with his irritation.

"I see you wear the that heavy black armor. I would assume you would be dead of exhaustion by now… You from the watch?"

"Yeah the lousy watch. What of it?"

"You know, Jon snow."

"He's our lord commander over there. Been acting like a sour fool lately. Thinks he can find men for the watch. All we've seen are men for the gallows and not much else." He told finding her eyes under the shadow. Those eyes stung him worse than those of any other.

"You're wrong." She felt anger in her, losing her emotion, eyes piercing him.

"What's he to you?" he asked. Quickly Arya regained her composure.

"I've just, never seen lord commander of the watch before."

"Well. It's nothing to boast. He still has his many duties like the rest of us."

A voice broke theirs. "Edd, Let's move." She heard her brother's voice utter. She met his face but his eyes never met hers. Ed nodded and followed the various of men in black. After a moment she shadowed them further down the path keeping her eyes fixed on her target. Only they traveled where she couldn't follow. They vanished into steam and into the sauna. Watching as the countless men left into the heat passed mist. For a moment she stood watching as her brother disappeared.

After some time Arya found herself sitting. With these thoughts she saw them leave once again and followed they left to another tavern in the slums. Arya was on their tail until they left into another bar. Waiting she watched as laughter boomed and out came her brother, listening only brought pain. He had yet to acquire one man for the watch. She couldn't help as he told the others to leave and punched the wall in frustration. In his irritation he turned and left further in the slums. Waiting a moment she knew time was of the essence, only two men followed her lone brother. With a decision made she kept on them further.

Resting before an alley, she listened behind a wall. "You're in the wrong place, crow." The one man said. "We want the coin purse in your pocket."

"There's no need for this." Jon stated ready for their movement.

"Forget the coin. Let's gut'em. Let's gut'em." The toothless man was a recurrent drone, his entire body shaking with anticipation missing the anticipation and sensation of the kill. Arya stood ready her hand near the hilt of her sword. The skinny man nodded as they both began to slip closer as Jon took a step back. Quickly their was no time, she needed to act. Instincts took hold and she moved. With a swiftness she moved up behind the larger man. The toothless man raised his knife ready with the biggest grin he had seen. But before either could attack, before either could take another step, her blade came punching through the short toothless man's stomach. From his back, though his stomach, poking from his large stomach to the sound of a scream.

The sound of his guts spilling filled the air. He wasn't wearing any mail, the blade easily finding flesh. Neither knew what happened as the toothless man dropped his knife looking down at the blade in his bowels, the thin blade poking out, the warm blood running down his gut and into her face.

The realization hit him as the blood poured from his stomach creating a pool on the stone floor. He screamed in agony as the blade was turned then pulled slowly from his stomach, the sound of a knife cutting flesh filled the alleyway, creating a bigger gash, copious amounts of blood spilled from his body as the blood scratching screams filled the alley. Arya's hand on the hilt pulled back.

Once the weapon was removed his body dropped to his knees, his hands clamped to his stomach trying to put pressure on the gash, the warm sticky red covered his body. It was useless he was to be wasting away in his own blood. As this happened the one eye man stood unable to charge in fear, every muscle in his body became still. The toothless man on his knees still screaming. The screams brought his senses the one eyed man shook the fear from his mind and spun around finding Arya. She wore a brown cloak covering her face and body, standing alone holding a bloody blade in her right hand.

"You little, fucker!" He screamed out with a new found rage, his blade raised high in the air as he brought it forward stabbing at her, all it found was air. She had spun around dancing swiftly by the one eyed man with ease. She swiftly moved her feet, already behind him, her weapon was brought to his back, slicing at him from one side to the other. Like the toothless man he wore no leather, the blade effortlessly finding its target. The man subsequently yelled. Falling, the blade slicing his flesh open to the world, his back cut with an open wound, blood escaped, spraying her face. The gore masking her face, she had become accustom to the death.

Powerless to keep himself up he dropped to the ground, his face landed against the stone with a thud, blood spat from his mouth in a fog of despair. On the stone his body withered, yelled and bawled. The pain the most excruciating agony. She watched him, her eyes never leaving his body. Eyes caught warm blood poured from his wound, with all the strength he had left he turned over with the aching pain facing Arya. Trying desperately his hands skidded the ground backing away, the blood creating a trail. He never saw death near and sought to run, he wanted to yell for someone that would not come.

"Fuck! You little, fucker!" He yelled desperately, wanting to live. His words meant nothing as he crawled, she grew near.

"You tried to kill him." She stated, calm as if this was a normal day, killing was just another part of her routine. Her hand gripped the leather. She held the weapon tighter in her hand placing the point to his throat. The cold steel unwelcome to his skin, he raised his hands above his head as his eye grew wide, piss running down his legs. She kept it to his throat, gently let it sink through the thin flesh. Without difficulty letting the blood spill out onto his neck and filling the air. He spat and coughed, the blood spurting from his mouth in a froth as his eye looked at death itself. In the alley he tried desperately to breathe every time he did, additional blood poured from his now overflowing mouth. In time his face went white and died the hooded figure stood over him, watching.

Jon still stood, the entire time frozen watching and not believing. He observed the small cloaked savior, unknowingly Arya his once little sister killed both the men in no time. It was a sight he never witnessed and would remember for days to come. He shook his rattled brain and came to senses, finding his savior looking at him.

"You saved my life. I owe you a debt." Jon declared with a passion. A moment passed and Arya looked at him, standing still in silence, the only sound of the wind. Her hands shook taking one step forward.

"You saved me…" still no response causing Jon to become frustrated. "Do you speak common tongue?" Jon asked not sure what to say as she stood stagnate. After a moment passed in a flash she dropped the weapon, it rattled hitting the floor as she charged him. He was there and she no longer waited. Dropping her weapon she felt a tear in her eye. No longer caring she moved forward to a place she always knew she would find again. Wrapping her arms around him, pressing her head to him.

Jon reached for the hilt of his sword.

She slipped her arms around his back, pressing her body to his as she embraced him unlike she had felt before.

Jon stood dumbfounded, his arms at his sides as she pressed her head to his chest as she held him desperately. Her heart racing in her chest as her body shook. She embraced him for an entire minute they stayed like this Jon standing still gazing down at the figure. Moments passed she never wanted to move, so all she did was held him desperately her hands gripping his body.

"Um, are you alright?" Jon asked. She nodded, arms slipping back to her sides.

"I am." She finally said. "Because I knew new one day I would find you." Before he could ask, Arya grabbed her cloak with her hand and ripped it from her body. Throwing her cloak aside before she knew it his arms were around her. The cloak flew from her body, flowing in the wind several yards away. With the cloak on the ground she stood before him, a smile on her face. His mind couldn't comprehend what he saw before him, Jon stood, his eyes grew wide as he blinked several times. The girl before him had short lank hair, dirt on her cheeks, wearing a blue tunic over her body but he knew her, he knew her. It wasn't some stranger or a knight or whatever, but how could he forget. The feeling left alone was once again booming in her hear. The love he gave her was unlike before. He rushed her and grabbed hold.

For a time neither spoke, their arms enclosed around the other. All the time from the other was to painful and free. Jon wanted nothing more than this.

Both smiled not bothering themselves with any more pain they carried. Neither had to, with the other's embrace. An embrace that was formerly there in the cruelest of nights, when no one else came. An embrace that told them everything would be alright and sadness was nothing but a bitter memory. "I could always remember your smile." He whispered in her ear. "When those nights plagued me so often. When sleep never came and I stared at nothing, death and duties all deafening down on me… All I needed to remember was your laugh, Arya… It's you, always. I'm so happy it's you." his grip tightened around her, this pain dissolving. This hole in his chest he carried with him for years lumbering, finally faltered. A different force was leased from him and let take hold. "I've missed you so much, Arya." He declared with bliss. Arya couldn't help but smile as she felt his embrace. That love back around her, that feeling of loneliness defaming away. Worry, death and pain nothing but shadows in dimness. The one brother and her best friend she wished to see.

"Me too brother… Never let go again." She pleaded letting her emotions take hold. Emotions she never leased for so long.

"Never." Jon whispered his grip under no circumstances allowing to let go. Her head pressed into his this love now woven through the two. Eyes found the present he offered her. "I see you still have needle." He sated ignoring the bodies that were laid strewn, blood spilling on the pavement.

"Under no circumstances lost it. Kept it close, always on my hip, it was the only object I had of home, and of yours. I could never give it up, the only present I had of you. I felt as if you were with me with the sword." She felt his arms squeeze. "Everyday, everyday I trained like you said."

"You've grown that's for sure… One day I will have to see how far you've come." He said with a bright smile, she returned it.

"I'm not sure. Ill consider it. If we fight I don't want to hurt your feelings. You'll lose in a matter of moments." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"I take that as a challenge." Finally letting go standing before him.

"Lord commander." She mocked, quickly with a bow. "I see the lord, no longer a bastard, a lord of the watch before my eyes. I know the watch would make the wrong decision." She gave him another little bow. The smile he wore was bight and large, but still couldn't see why she was far from Westeros.

"Arya, what are you doing in the free cities so far from Westeros." Already prepared for a question of this nature.

"I thought Essos would be safe from the Lannisters. No one would recognize me here, no one would look for some grimy homeless girl."

"You've been on your own?"

"I- yes I've been living off the streets. It's been difficult and I know how make some coin. It' nothing like home but I know how to survive."

"Then come with me. After all that has happened I will never let us part again. No matter what, I will be with you. I don't care about the watch if it means I can keep us safe." she could see truth in his eyes. Thoughts ran through her, his hand before her. Back to a world of love. She stared at his hand for a moment and knew her decision. She took his hand and they began their way down the street.

"They told me you were gone, but I knew they were wrong, no one would stop my sister… I know I made a mistake. I should have never left for the watch."

"That's in the past, we are together again." Her hand entwined into his, gripping. Down the streets Arya spoke of what she saw but better to keep certain criteria's from the air. In no time they ventured in the hotel, Arya stood mesmerized from what she saw.

"Whoa look at my brother. Facing time with the rich now."

"I wouldn't be able to buy a room here if I sold my legs. The sealord said it was a ease for hospitably." taking her hand they continued. The two left up into his room. Slowly they arrived at the room, greeted into the darkness and the slight wind blew against him.

"Fancy." She told inspecting the large bed.

"Impractical." He replied.

"I don't know, I like the breeze on my face. And not being cramped is a change." She closed the distance to the balcony. Pressing her arms on the railing, turning back she found him. "Remember those nights, when we were young?"

"When you snuck out, and woke me just to claw your way came into my bed. Yeah, those nights."

"I never clawed." She told him, without any doubt.

"You tried." She rolled her eyes.

"You were to big, and never gave me any room." He couldn't help but smile.

"It was my bed you couldn't help but torture me… But Yeah, I remember."

"I miss those nights. I recall staying up in the night, making fun of Sansa and telling the stories of the knights of old." Jon stood before the bed and pulled the covers over.

"Arya." She stared and met his eyes, standing herself. Slowly she closed the distance and stopped before the bed. Her eyes on his as he laid down. Without a word she lied down beside him. Pulling over the cover she rested down beside him. Pressing her head to the pillow, the warmth filled her heart. Jon noticed a thin lone line of Blood still covered her face.

Slowly he rose leaning closer. Arya watched. “What?” his hand gently pressed, his thumb to her cheek wiping the blood from her. Arya felt his warm tender finger against her face, her heart beating faster. She turned over, facing away from him as they grew silent. 

After a few awkward minutes she looked over to see Jon still awake.

"I can see it plain as day." Her voice was silent, so silent he could barely hear her gazing into the ceiling.

"What?" He asked turning over, looking into her eyes, eyes he knew so well. The room was silent, just the two together. The moon illuminated the darkness as Arya turned facing him as if they were home again.

"Images of a time with you." Neither broke the stare. "The sound of the streams in the morning and the sight of fresh snow on the ground. When our family was still fast asleep and I just awoke. When I ran to you and you awoke ready with your smile. Without a word we headed to see what adventure we could find. I remember every one, every journey like it was last week. I could never let those images go. Let go of you brother, even when death surrounded me, the brother whom I trusted and loved was there… Now though I no longer need these images…" Her hand rose pressing to his cheek, against his scar. "I have you again. I may never see Winterfell… But I have my home again."


End file.
